Chuck versus The First List
by shipper-for-life
Summary: Chuck's first to-do list if Sarah couldn't withstand the Pentathol. It'll be pure Charah and fluff.
1. Chapter 1  First List

A/N : I made this fic because I always hate the fact that Chuck's first to-do list at the end of Chuck vs The Truth was to break up with Sarah. Maybe it was a good decision for the show, but I couldn't help to have my own version for this. So enjoy and as always reviews are deeply highly appreciated.

Oh yeah it's not beta-ed so all flaws are mine. Be nice though :)

I own Chuck...Nah joking, I don't *le sigh

* * *

><p>She had the potions on her hands. She gave one to Chuck while she took the other for herself. As they were about to drink the liquid. He stopped her.<p>

"No wait wait wait wait. Not yet, not yet." he interrupted.

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just that this...this will probably be the last chance that I have, to know the truth. I know, you're...you're just doing your job here. But sometimes it feels so real, you know? So tell me...you and me, us...our thing under the undercover thing, is this ever going anywhere?" Chuck finished. Their temples were sweating. She didn't answer. She just bit her lower lip unable to answer and looked at the floor.

"Chuck..."

"Sarah, please. I need to know. If...if the answer is no, that's okay. I can...I promise you that I will never bother you ever again about this whole you and me thing. Ever. Sarah is this ever going anywhere?" he asked again.

"I don't know Chuck." she answered truthfully. "I really don't know." she added, her eyes bored into his. She raised the little bottle to her mouth again.

"No wait wait wait wait." Chuck interrupted again.

"What Chuck! Chuck please don't make this hard for me, for us." Sarah pleaded.

"Look I'm sorry, sorry for all this. But please, one more question. Just one more." he swallowed.

"Sarah you know how I feel about you." he let out a small laugh. "Do you have the same feeling as I do to you?"

"Chuck..." she trailed off, she looked down unable to look him in the eyes. She tried so hard to compose the right answer, but damn this serum.

"Sarah, just yes or no."

She looked up "Yes." with that answer she drank the antidote down her throat and leave him.

_Nice one Sarah. You just compromised yourself to the asset. _

Chuck stood there dumbfounded with the widest grin ever. He then drank the potion as well.

_Yes, she said yes. _

**Chuck's Room**

Chuck sat on his bed looking at his phone. He feast his eyes with Sarah's pictures that he had on his phone. For just a cover boyfriend, he sure did have a lot of Sarah's pictures on his phone. He slid his fingers one photo after another. A goofy stupid grin plastered on his face. He lost so deep in his thoughts he didn't see Morgan entering his room through the Morgan's door and lurking behind his back.

"Oh, I like that one." Morgan abruptly said.

"Hah!" Chuck screamed and almost drop his phone.

"Morgan, how long have you been here?" he said closing his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Long enough to know that you're finally get over the gourmet lady and back to your Wienerlicious hottie. So I guess it means Chuck the Mind Cheater is no more, right buddy?" he tapped his best friend shoulder.

"I wasn't a mind cheater." he defended.

"Chuck, don't try to argue with me. You'll never win." Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, you win most of the time. It's just a figure of speech, you don't have to... well, anyway I'm glad you're back with her." Morgan said.

"Not to agree with your mind cheater statement earlier, but really?"

"Sure thing, dude"

"Thanks buddy" Chuck squeezed Morgan's shoulder.

"Yeah man, no problem. I mean, you can't let her go. She's a big fish, man. Pretty, blonde, long legs here and there, perfect body. And she looks smart. Not like those blondes that I used to date"

Chuck raised his eyebrow. "Really? What blondes?" he asked sceptically.

"Yeah, you remember Jessica right?" Morgan said.

"Jessica from... the 9th grade? Morgan you just went to her house because her mom asked you to fix her bicycle, that you hit if I my add." he couldn't stop the evil grin that slipped his lips.

"Dude, you already got your girl. Please let me live with my fantasies." Morgan said.

He laughed, "okay, sorry buddy." he raised both of his hands in a surrender mode.

**Wienerlicious**

Sarah had been busy since morning. There was no mission today, just small report that she had to finish for the General. And she had done almost all of it last night. She couldn't sleep last night. She kept remembering that moment she said yes to Chuck. That was one stupid thing to do. But who was she to blame? Blame that stupid Pentathol. Thankfully she had been busy with Wienerlicious stuff. She thanked the universe for making Wienerlicious crowded than usual. She really need any diversions she could get.

It's past lunch time, most of the customers were gone. The last group of people were also headed out.

She was just putting the last bottle of ketchup when she heard the door opened. It's Chuck.

"Oh, hey. I didn't know you were coming by." she smiled.

"Um...Sarah, you know when you think you're gonna die...and your whole life is supposed to flash in front of you? That didn't exactly happen for me yesterday. In fact, mostly it was just a list that I saw. A list of stuff that I haven't done...and things that I haven't had a chance to say. So today...today I wanna start crossing things off of my list." he took a step forward placing his hands on her arms.

" And this is the first thing that I promised myself that I'd do." Chuck took a deep breath his eyes searched hers, brown eyes met blue. She held her breath afraid of what would happen. He waited for her to run, and when she didn't, he averted his gaze to her lips then back to her eyes. Sarah saw this and closed her eyes. Chuck saw this as a go ahead sign. He leaned closer and kissed her softly, enjoying the sweetness of her lips against his. The kiss was slow, there was no rush. Chuck moved his hands to her cheeks. After a brief moment he pulled away resting his forehead on hers. Sarah had her eyes closed and for a short moment she felt calm. He let go his grip on Sarah's cheek.

"That, Sarah Walker, was the first thing that I promised myself I'd do." he smiled then headed out to the door leaving her stood there speechless.

* * *

><p>So...what do you think? There will be next chapter if the reviews are good :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First of all sorry if it took me like forever to finally publish the 2nd chapter. I re-read my 1st chapter and I should have leave this story there. But since I have this lovable 13 reviews asked for more then...your wish is my command :) But I have to tell you, I'm not really amuse for this one. Sorry if I disappoint you all. Like always, review and tell me what you all think.

Disclaimer: Chuck. Not. Mine.

* * *

><p>Casa Bartowski<p>

"Hey Chuck, Devon and I are going to the movie tonight. You and Sarah wanna do a double date with us?" asked Ellie as she saw her brother walking into the house. Chuck didn't answer. He just walked pass her straight to his bedroom.

He slumped on his bed. Laid on his back remembering what he just did at the Wienerlicious not more than an hour ago.

His knees were still shacking. His palms were still sweating, heart still pondered and a big silly grin still plastered on his face.

_God, who knew that kissing Sarah Walker will have an impact as much as skydiving._

"...Chuck! Chuck!" Ellie pulled him back from his thoughts. She leaned on the bedroom door at her usual spot. Her right hand on her hip. "Chuck, are you okay?" she asked again.

"What...what...yeah yes I'm fine. Why wouldn't I...be fine. I'm fine. Why you ask?" he stammered, apparently his ability to speak was also influenced.

"You seems...off." she stated. "What? Off? No, that's ridiculous. I'm okay." he denied.

_No I think I'm not okay. I think i need some supply oxygen, I can't hardly breath._

"So, you and Sarah wanna go with us tonight?" she asked again. "Sarah?"he called her name with the biggest smile on his lips. "Chuck, you're scaring me." now folded her hands on her chest.

"Huh? What, why?"

"You're acting strange. Are you on drugs?"

"What! No! How can say that sis." Chuck exclaimed.

She didn't answered but simply raised her eyebrow waiting for him to actually answer the question.

"No, I'm not on drugs and no I'm not crazy. I just had this...moment." he zoned out again.

"Okay Chuck you know what? Take your time. I'm out of here." she shook her head.

After his sister closed the door, he instantly took the nerd herder key and headed to Morgan's, hoping an all night Call of Duty session could take his mind off of Sarah for a while.

Sarah dropped her keys on the table near the door. She quickly changed into her bathrobe.

There she was, laid in the bathtub with her eyes closed. She still couldn't forget the taste of his lips on hers. It was intoxicating made her wanting more. She knew it was wrong. She needed to erase the moment out of her head. But she couldn't.

_Damn those lips_ she cursed.

She drowned herself on the tub.

_Okay that's it. I need to end this_

She got out of the tub, put some clothes and started to type on her phone.

"Chuck, we need to talk. Be at my place in an hour."

In record time,Chuck found himself standing in front of the familiar green door hotel room. He took one deep breath before knocking at the door. As the door swung open his heart started to beat faster again.

"Hey, Chuck. Come in." said Sarah casually.

"Thanks." Chuck stepped inside and waited for her just beside her bed.

"So..." he cleared his throat to eased up the nervousness. They just stood there motionless. Eyes stared deeply at each other.

"Chuck, tomorrow I'm gonna ask for a replacement." his eyes widened at her sudden words.

"What? Why Sarah?" Chuck surprised at her statement.

"Chuck I just can't do this. I compromised myself to you, to the asset. That's something that I shouldn't do. It will complicate things" Sarah said turned her back to him.

"But it shouldn't be complicate. We just need to tell Beckman and Graham the truth about us and...and we will say to her that you can still protect me professionally. And everything will be just fine."

"Chuck that's not how this work. Being a CIA agent means you have to control your feeling. I can't have a relationship with some random guy, let alone with an important asset of the country. They will think that this whole relationship between us will clouded my judgment towards everything. And are you seriously think that they will let us be together?" asked Sarah.

"No." Chuck said truthfully, he knew it's impossible, but he didn't know what else to say to her.

Chuck sat on her bed with his gaze on the floor. "I don't want a replacement Sarah. I don't trust other people to protect me. I trust you and Casey. And I don't want to let you go. I can't let you go. I need you." Chuck closed his eyes, and sighed.

Sarah moved closer to Chuck. Placed her hands on his hair, playing with the crazy wavy brunette she loved. He felt her moving closer. He wrapped his arms on her hips and leaned his head on her stomach.

"Me too Chuck, me too." her voice was thick with emotion.

Chuck finally looked up, Sarah brushed away the loose curls on his forehead.

"Then we just have to pretend that we pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend in front of Casey and the CIA/NSA people. So they will still think we're just pretending to be a couple in front of other people while we're actually a real couple." Chuck couldn't even really understand what he just said. But seeing her eyes lit up he knew for sure that she'd understand what he meant.

"Can we do that Chuck? To Casey? To Beckman and Graham?" she asked sceptically.

"We can if we want to. Do you want to? Do you want us?" asked Chuck with his sly smile.

"Yes Chuck. I want us." She stared down at him. He was so tall that even when he was sitting on the bed and she stood in front of him, their faces were just an inch away. She cupped his cheek gently searching his eyes, and slowly brought her lips to meet him in a soft lingering kiss.

As their lips met, Chuck moved his hands from her hips to her neck. This kiss was tender, gentle, soft.

They parted for a moment but to be fused again with more powerful kisses. Sarah moaned softly opening her mouth to his tongue. Their tongues forging a battle between them, hands were everywhere. Touched, moved, grasped. She straddled him, sitting on his lap. He left her lips and ran a trail down her neck. She moaned when his tongue darted out and touched the skin under her ear.

"Here I thought you haven't kissed anyone in years." she managed to ask, she could feel him smile.

"I haven't." he answered still kissing her neck not bother to look up. She tilted her head to give him better access occasionally grinding her hip on his lap elicit a soft groan from him.

"Yeah? You're doing great job Chuck." she said gasping. He finally looked up flashed her a proud smile

"Glad you enjoy it." He brought his lips back to hers in a slow tongue duel that drove both of them dizzy. They moaned in unison. He loved the sound of one Sarah Walker moaned approval for all the act he did. She arched her back needing to really feel him. She needed him knowing full well that this was for her as much as it was for him. She pushed him to the fluffy bed with her straddling on top of him continuing the sweet torture to each other. Chuck rolled on top of her, pinning her down. She brought her hands up and buried them in his hair.

Chuck suddenly parted his lips off her and rested his head on hers. They were both struggling to catch their breath.

"Oh God! It's wrong, it's all wrong" he said still out of breath. Upon hearing that Sarah opened her eyes widely.

_Oh God what did I do wrong? He don't want me?_

A slight of tremor came rushing through her. There was this sudden pang hit her. Chuck saw this and instantly blame himself.

"Oh no. No...no...no...no...no. It's not what you think." he panicked.

"What I meant was that...it's all wrong because I just skipped from 1 to number 13 on my things to do list." he answered candidly.

"What?" she smiled, confusing for a moment .

"Well, apparently 'make out session with Sarah Walker' is or was on number 13 in my list." he stated propped himself beside her on his elbow.

"Number 13? Really Chuck?" she started to laugh. "That long huh?" she said placing a hand on his neck. He shuddered at the touch. She knew it was his sensitive spot. She witnessed it first hand when they did a fake double date with Carina and Morgan.

"Umm...yeah." he struggled to get a word out of him. "Actually I didn't really thought that I'd be able to do the first one let alone make it all to number 10 or 13 in this matter. I had this scenarios in my head of you land a punch on me, kick me in the groin, throw hot wienerlicious grease on my face, I mean...all those nasty things you usually do to bad guys." he smiled shyly. Sarah stared at him.

"Well, I didn't do all of those things right? So what will you do about it?" she asked with a teasing tone.

"I don't know. What should I do, Agent Walker?" he said teasing her back, leaned again for another kiss.

"Maybe we can move on to number 14" she answered breaking the kiss.

"Yeeeeaaah...well, I don't think I want to do that." he said smirking

"Why?" she questioned him again. "Because my number 14 will be completing all of Call of duty 4: Modern Warfare missions." he said simply.

"You're such a big nerd. I can't believe you." she laughed at his sincere answer and to Chuck that was the best sound ever.

* * *

><p>It's short I know...but I just need to finish this one so I can start writing a new one. Review pleaaaaaseeee... :)<p> 


End file.
